Bellavoed 1
by IntoMyEternity
Summary: What would happen if Bella was already a vampire. What if she never knew her creator. And what if Edward was her creator. And why is Aro in Forks?
1. Doomed?

_Okay, this is my very first fanfic. So, yeah. I called this Bellavoed. Bella is already a vampire when she moves to Forks. Um…It's rated T just in case. I don't understand the whole 'ratings' thing. :S So, um, yeah, enjoy. Oh, and please review. Everyone says that though XP._

**Bellavoed**

CHAPTER ONE, First Light

"Bella, you know that Forks is the best place for a vampire." Charlie wasn't very impressed by the idea of my vampirism. But, I couldn't have kept it from him forever.

I nodded slowly and looked up, strait into my reflection. The rear-view mirror held both me and Charlie. I stared at myself for a while. My white, moonlight skin. Dark, mahogany hair, curly and shoulder-length. Then my eyes, bright gold, gleaming in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah. I know. Phoenix is too risky. And I hate how I have to creep around at night, I miss the daytime." I sighed and looked to Charlie. He was chief of police, looked it too. "I'm really going to miss Mom…and Phil." I admitted.

"I'm surprised she hasn't figured out what's going on yet." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "It's a little obvious if you think about it."

The corner of my mouth pulled up. "Thanks for giving me a ride to Forks at night. Planes aren't the best place for an infant vampire, if you know what I mean." I chuckle nervously, Charlie gulping loudly from the front seat.

Charlie's eyes quickly flittered to mine, then back to the road. A loud crash shook the backseat and I turned around at an inhuman speed.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered, wondering if Charlie would be able to hear.

"Nope," He said calmly. "Why, what is it?"

My muscle had tensed, ready, and as I calmed them I relaxed into my seat. "It doesn't matter." I muttered.

There was a long, silent pause. This was common between us.

"I just can't get over the fact that you really _are_ going to be my little girl forever." Charlie sighed. "I mean, it's just not natural, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, Charlie always brought this up. "Well," I started with a sigh. "I don't know exactly why I was picked to become this" I gestured to my body. "but obviously, it was for a reason. Fate should bring me to that reason…eventually."

Charlie laughed a cough. "Yeah, fate, right. Whatever you say, Bells."

I sighed and looked out the window. I could feel Charlie's heart beat in my ears, hear his warm blood thumping through his veins. At times, it was tempting, but not enough, I could never kill Charlie, my own father.

I wound down the window. As soon as the glass had left a crack, a scent hit me hard, like a bus.

"Someone's out there." I said at once.

"Who?" Charlie's heart raced and I hated seeing –and hearing- him like this. "What?" He added anxiously.

I sniffed again. It was a rich sort of smell, one of sunshine and flowers with a hint of musk. I knew this smell. "A vampire."

Charlie's heart missed a few beats and I smelt the sweat on his forehead.  
He slowed the car and peered into the forest beside us. There was no way he could've seen what I had.

"Stop the car." I ordered. Charlie instantly stopped, right in the middle of the road. It was deserted; no one was coming, so it didn't really matter.

I opened the door and got out into the warm air. Well, it was actually cold, to a human, but warm to me. Everything was warm to me.

I looked into the forest. A pair of black eye stared back. I stopped breathing, which had no impact on me really. "Drive home, Dad." I said to him.

"What?" He said from inside the car.

"Drive to Forks." I repeated. "I'll meet you there."

Charlie, too scared to stay, drove home. I listened until his car faded into the distance, all the while watching the fixated eyes.

I could smell the rain in its hair, the dew drops on its face, the moonlight bounce of its skin.

Then, in a honeyed, melting voice, it spoke. "My apologies,"


	2. Eyes Of The Outsider

2nd chapter woohoo. Well, this is the chap where you meet Eddie hehe. I bet your all excited xP Enjoy ~PLEASE REVEIW~

A man walked out of the shadows, a Michelangelo statue that had come to life. His face was angular, a wide jaw, big eyes, and a mouth that was slightly crooked, smiling. "I had no intentions of scaring you or your father."

I stared at the vampire, the brownish, windblown hair upon his head, and the contours of his chest through the damp, blue shirt he wore.

He stared at me with his deep black eyes, they were slowly turning golden. Obviously, he had been hunting.

"Are you from Forks?" I asked, taking a step forwards. His eye colour flickered from black, to a dark brown. He was a vegetarian, like me.

He nodded slowly. "My family and I maintain a permanent residence just outside of town. Not far from here actually." He said gracefully. "I heard that you're moving there. I suggest you live outside of town."

I nodded slowly. "Why's that?"

"The human's need their space." He said simply. "You're newborn, yes?"

I nodded again. "How can you tell?"

"I overheard you talking to…"

"Charlie." I said for him, partly introducing him.

The man nodded. "..Yes, Charlie. You have the self control of a hundred year old yet you're probably only two or so."

"I'm actually eight months old." I laughed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk about a woman's age?"

"Yes, but did that say anything about vampires?"

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled crookedly and my unbreathing chest bound forward. If I was still human I would've been as a red as a tomato.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand. "And you are…"

"Bella Swan." I shook his hand. He was very gentle with me, graceful in every move he made.

"I better get going." I raised my thumb toward where Charlie had left. "Charlie will be worried otherwise."

He smiled half heartedly. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

It took me a while to answer. Say yes and probably get in trouble with Charlie. Even as a human it was impossible to mistake the smell of another vampire. We all had different smells and Charlie knew mine well.  
But say no and miss the opportunity to ask questions about what exactly my existence was all about. I could ask someone, who was obviously more knowledgeable than me, about what vampires were all about. My '_father' _left me with nothing more than a note and a cadged rabbit.

Edward was staring at me, his face oddly contortioned. It looked as if he was trying to figure out something that was unsolvable.

"No problem, as long as you can help me find my way to Forks. I'm not very good when it comes to directions." I stumbled stupidly.

Edward laughed and burst into a run. "As long as you can keep up." He murmured softly, gorgeously.

_(EPILOUGE OF CHAPTER ONE)  
It was like my puny life had finally found something to grab hold of, something that was steady. My family, humans in general, were just too fragile to stick with, and it was too risky to co-exist with them. I had never met another vampire other than me; it was strange to see it, like a reflection of myself. Charlie was long gone, same as my life and sanity. The moment I looked into Edward's silky, golden, fathomless eyes, I knew I was doomed…but in the way I wanted to be._


End file.
